Mean Girls: Code Lyoko Edition
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Aelita is the new girl at Kadic Academy, who had previously been homeschooled by her parents. How will she deal with real school life? Will she be able to fit in? Also, what will happen whenever she catches the eye of Kadic's Cattiest girls? Crossover of Mean Girls x Code Lyoko. R&R! Rated T for very mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first ever cross over, and I thought this one would be kind of interesting to do. Just to let you guys know a head of time, this will not be totally affiliated with the actual Code Lyoko storyline, and the pairings will be sort of all over the place. Oh, and some characters will be EXTREMELY OOC. I'm sort of breaking all of my rules with this story. But just so you know, I still do ship Canon pairings all the way. I just thought it'd be kind of fun to try something different. But anyways, you'll see how the flow goes. I hope you all really like it. :)**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Aelita's POV

"Honey, do you have your lunch?" My mom asked. She seemed so excited for me. But in reality I was scared to death. I guess your first day of school would be exciting to your parents if you were 5.

But today was my first day of actual school. I'm 15 years old, and my mom and dad home schooled me my whole life. My dad used to work at the school I was now going to go to, but he had to quit because of secret reasons that he wouldn't tell me.

"Well, are you ready?" My Dad asked. He looked extremely happy for me, as I didn't know why.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm ready." I breathed deeply, as I turned my back to what would be my home for pretty much until I was 18. Kadic Junior High School. Home of the well educated. I turned around, and waved my parents goodbye. "I'll see you this afternoon!" I yelled.

I started walking up to the school's entrance. I saw people talking; acting crazy and somewhat stupid; But I tried my best to avoid all that. I reached in my bag for my schedule, and I examined all the classes I had. I pretty much knew where everything was, but my health class. I had Science first with Mrs. Hertz in room 301. I guessed that was on the 3rd floor.

I climbed up the stairs until I had reached the 3rd floor, and went down the hallway and immediately, I saw the room number.

I slowly rounded the corner into the room. I saw everyone talking and up out of their seats.

I looked up around the class to see if I could find an empty seat, luckily I found one and sat down. I sat my bag down, and put my notebook up on the desk.

As soon as I got myself prepared for class to start, I looked to my right, and noticed this Asian looking girl all dressed in black and this skinny little guy with spiked hair and a purple diamond in the middle of his head wearing all pink and purple. I thought it looked really cool. I smiled at them so I didn't look like a totally confused weirdo.

I looked away, and the next thing I knew, the guy dressed in the pink and purple tapped me on my shoulder.

"Is that your natural hair color?" He asked, very girly like.

"Yes." I replied. I didn't know whether to be scared, or happy.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." He leaned over towards me and grabbed a strand of my pink hair. "See, this is the color I want." He said as he held the piece of hair closest to his head.

The Asian girl laughed. "This is Odd, he's almost too gay to function."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said, as I got out some paper out of my notebook.

The Asian girl leaned over a little closer to me. "I'm Yumi."

I could feel the smile on my face getting bigger. "Hi, I'm Aelita." I said. I then remembered my schedule. "Hey, do you know where room D14 is?"

Odd asked to see my schedule and handed it to him. "Health..."

"I think that's in the back building." Yumi said. Odd automatically went along with it. "Yeah, it's in the back building." They both smiled.

"We'll take you there." Odd said.

"Wow, thank you so much!" I said, happily. Was is possible that I had found my first two actual friends? I didn't feel so awkward anymore after I actually talked to Yumi and Odd. They seem really cool. Maybe public school wouldn't be so bad after all. I was actually excited for this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Kadic Plastics **

**(****_Author's Note: Yes, I know. Not very original. But It's all I could come up with for right now. Now watch me think of something better after I upload this chapter._****)**

Aelita's POV

The bell had rang after science class, and Odd and Yumi immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me through the clogged hallways.

"Excuse us, New girl coming through!" Odd yelled. It actually felt really cool to walk through the hallways with friends.

We walked outside the door, and Odd and Yumi lead me all the way out near the woods near the back of school. The Gym was our view from out here. Odd dropped his books and sat down on the grass. Yumi carefully sat her books down and sat down. I was now really confused as I looked around.

"Umm, where's the back building?" I asked. I probably looked horrified.

Yumi looked up at me. "It burned down in 1991."

I was mortified. I knew it was wrong to skip class. "But won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?" I asked.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." Yumi said, and smiled.

Of course, I knew what I was doing was wrong. But I was in no position to pass up friends. I sat my bag down on the ground, and sat next to Yumi.

"So let me see your schedule again." Odd said, "I want to see if we have anymore classes together."

"Okay," I said, as I reached into my bag and got it out. I handed it over to him, as he started looking over it.

"Science, Health, Spanish, English.." He then paused. "Holy crap, you're taking 12th grade Calculus?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I like math."

"Eww why?" Odd said. I knew math wasn't everyone's best subject. But for me, it came to me like nothing. My dad had home schooled me very well.

"I don't know, it's just fun to me." I said.

Odd nodded in satisfaction. "That's awesome."

Yumi looked over at me. "So why didn't your parents just keep homeschooling you?" She asked, as she got out a piece of paper and started scribbling on it.

"They wanted me to get more socialized." I said, as I repositioned my legs.

Odd looked up at me. "Oh, you'll get socialized alright, a little slice like you?"

"What?" I said, confused.

Yumi looked up at me from her drawing. "You're a regulation hottie." Yumi said.

I was somewhat confused, but I knew that "hottie" meant attractive in the teenage world. "Thanks."

"How do you spell your name Aelita?" Yumi said, as she got prepared to write on her paper.

"A-E-L-I-T-A." I spelled out.

Yumi smiled. "Wow, you have such a pretty name. It's different."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

Just then, we heard a bunch of yelling. All of the gym kids were coming outside to have their P.E. Session.

Odd looked over at the group coming out. "In the name of all that is holy, Would you look at Brynja Herringsdotir's gym clothes?"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Of course all of the Kadic Plastics are in the same gym class."

I got intrigued. "Who are the Kadic Plastics?"

Odd looked back over to me. "They're like Teen royalty. If Kadic was a Magazine, they'd always be on the cover."

"The blonde girl over there, that's Brynja Herringsdotir. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet." Yumi said.

I could tell she wasn't really that bright. Just by the way she was acting, and she hit a foot ball with her breasts.

"Odd sat next to her in English class last year." Yumi said.

Odd rolled his eyes. "She asked me how to spell Orange."

I laughed. Really? Wow.

"And that little one over there on the phone, That's Taelia Martin. She's an orphan, but her foster parents are totally rich." Yumi said, as she pointed to a girl that had red hair, that looked like it had been teased, and about the same length as mine. She was wearing her shirt to where her midriff was exposed.

"That girl knows everything about everyone." Yumi said.

"That's why her hair is big. It's full of secrets." Odd whispered.

I smiled, and looked over at a group of guys that was holding up a girl with jet black hair with a yellow head band in her hair.

"And last but not least, the most evil form of a human being, Sissi Delmas. She's the principal's daughter. Now don't be fooled, she may seem like your typical selfish backstabbing slut-faced hoe-bag, but in reality, she is so much worse than that." Yumi mumbled.

The boys slowly put Sissi down, and she blew a kiss to them all. "She's the queen bee," Odd said, "The star, those other two are just her little workers."

Sissi walked over to the other two girls and started talking to them about something. Just then, the bell rang.

"She always looks fierce," Odd continued. "She always wins Homecoming and Prom queen."

Yumi looked at him. "Who cares?"

Odd sputtered. "I care!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Wow Odd, you've truly out gayed yourself." Yumi then chuckled.

Odd shoved her afterwards. I liked hanging out with Odd and Yumi. It was only my first day of school and things were going really well.

Suddenly, Yumi reached into her notebook and handed me a poster.

"Okay, this right here will be your guide to Kadic. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial, because you got everyone there, you got your Freshmen, Preps, JV Jocks, The Nerds, The Cool Nerds, Varsity Jocks, Unfriendly hotties, Girls who eat their feelings, Girls who don't eat anything, The Wanna-bes, The greatest people you will ever meet, and the worse... Beware of the Kadic Plastics."

* * *

Lunch time had arrived. My first half of the first day was finally over. I was already feeling pretty tired. But overall, today has been good so far.

I got my lunch, and looked for Yumi and Odd. Suddenly, this guy with dark hair wearing a black and red shirt approached me.

"Hey, we're doing a lunch survey for new coming students, do you mind answering a few questions?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Is your muffin buttered?" He asked. The guys behind him started laughing. He smiled a little.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "My what?"

"Is he bothering you? William why are you such a pig?" I turned around, to my surprise, it was Sissi, the girl Yumi and Odd were talking about.

"I'm just being friendly." William said.

The girl next to her, which I recognized as Taelia Martin, sighed. "You were supposed to call me last night." She said.

Sissi interrupted her. "William, you do not come to my house at a party with Taelia, and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us, three days later. She's not interested." She then turned her attention to me. "Do you want to have sex with him?"

My eyes got wide. "No thank you."

Sissi looked back at William. "Then it's settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye William."

"Bitch!" I heard William mutter under his breath.

Well, that was awkward. I started walking when- "Wait, Sit down." Sissi said to me.

I got wide eyed, as I looked over at Yumi, who was waving me down.

"Seriously, sit down." Sissi said, and smiled.

I didn't know what to do, so I sat down in front of Sissi.

"Why don't I know you?" Sissi asked, sweetly.

I sighed, in nervousness. I knew Yumi said to beware of the Kadic Plastics, Sissi especially. "I'm new." I said.

"What?" Sissi said.

"I was homeschooled by my parents." I said.

Sissi got wide eyed. "Wait, what?" She asked.

"My parents taught me at-"

"No no, I know what home schooling is, I'm not stupid." She interrupted. "So you've never been at a real school before?" She asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Shut up." Sissi said, amazed. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." I said, and smiled subtlely.

Sissi backed into her chair. "You're like really pretty." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you.." I said.

"Is that your natural hair color?" She asked again.

I nodded my head.

"Wow, are you serious? It is so pretty." Sissi said. It's strange. Yumi said that Sissi was really was mean. But, she actually seems really sweet.

Taelia smiled. "Wow, that is so fetch. I wish my hair was like yours." She said.

"What is fetch?" Sissi asked Taelia.

"It's like slang, from England." She said.

Brynja then joined in the conversation. "So if your homeschooled, why are you here?" She asked.

"My mom wanted me to have a social life." I said.

Sissi then leaned in to talk to me. "Can you give us some privacy?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, and smiled.

They started talking. I looked over at Yumi and Odd. They looked extremely confused.

"What are you doing?" Yumi mouthed to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked back over at the Plastics.

Sissi leaned in towards me again. "Okay, you should know that we don't do this very often, so this is like a huge deal. We want you to join us for lunch for the rest of the week."

I was scared, but I didn't want to be rude and say no. "That's okay, I-"

"Coolness, so we'll see you tomorrow?" Sissi said, and smiled.

"On Wednesday's, we wear pink!" Brynja said, happily.

I was now officially nervous. What was I gonna tell Yumi and Odd? How would they react? Oh boy, did I just possibly lose my friends? What was I gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Aelita's POV **

I walked out of the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang, and I looked for Yumi and Odd. Suddenly, an armed reached out of the bathroom near the cafeteria, and dragged me in.

Surprisingly it was Yumi and Odd, they looked pretty disturbed about what just happened in the cafeteria.

"What in the world was that all about?" Yumi asked. She didn't seem mad, she seemed... well, I don't know how to explain it.

I breathed. "Well, that kid William started hitting on me, and Sissi told him off and invited me to sit with them for the rest of the week.." I said.

Yumi bursted out into laughter. "Ha-ha-ha! Okay, you have to do it, and then you have to tell us about all of the horrible stuff Sissi says!"

I shrugged. "Actually, Sissi seems sweet." I said. It was true. I didn't see how Yumi seemed to hate her so much.

Yumi got a wide-eyed, disgusted look on her face. "Elisabeth Delmas is not sweet! She's a scum-sucking road whore, she ruined my life!" Yumi yelled.

"She's fabulous, but she's evil." Odd said, as he walked out of a bathroom stall.

"Hey! Get out of here!" A girl with black hair with two red streaks going down the side yelled.

Odd got excited, like she was some sort of celebrity. "OMG SAMANTHA KNIGHT! I LOVE YOUR WORK!"

The girl quickly ran out.

I then turned back to Yumi. "Why do you hate her?" I asked. I didn't get why Yumi hated Sissi so much.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"Sissi. You seem to really hate her." I said.

"Yes. What's your question?" Yumi shrugged, like it was normal to hate someone for no reason.

"Well, my question is, why?"

Odd jumped into it. "Sissi started this rumor back in middle school that Yumi is-"

"ODD!" Yumi interrupted him. "SHALL WE NOT?" She turned back to me. "Okay, look, this is not about hating her, okay? I just think that it would be a fun little experiment if you hung out with them and tell us everything that they say."

I shrugged. "Well what do we even talk about?"

"Hair products!" Yumi blurted.

"Glad when you're bad!" Odd said.

I looked at Odd, confused. "Is that a band..?"

"Would you just do it? Please?" Yumi pleaded.

I sighed as I gave in. "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

Yumi jumped in excitement. "Yes! When will y'all meet again?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," I said. "I have to wear pink."

Yumi looked up and down at me. "Well that shouldn't be a problem for you." She chuckled, taking in my pink jacket and black skirt.

I was a little nervous, but what could I do? I just had to play it off.

* * *

By 8th period, I was happy to get to Math class. I mean, I'm good at math, I understand math. Nothing could in math class could mess me up... Until...

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" The guy in front of me asked, as he turned around. Suddenly, it just hit me.

I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Dylan and we were 5. But who takes that stuff seriously? This one hit me like a big yellow school bus. I handed him a pencil.

"Aelita, what do you say?" Ms. Kensington asked.

"So cute..." I whispered.

All of a sudden, everyone turned around. Oh no, busted.

"Oh, I mean A sub N equals n plus one over four." I said. Woo, I saved myself.

"Yes, that's right! Well done Aelita!" Ms. Kensington said in praise.

The bell rang, for it was time to go home. I was so happy. I had gotten through my first day of real school successfully.

I was in a hurry to get out of school when suddenly the guy from math class caught my attention.

"Hey, are you new here?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." He smiled. My stomach almost melted. He had such a gorgeous smile.

"Yes." I said. "I was homeschooled my whole life, and my parents wanted me to get a taste of public school." Uh-oh, did that sound lame?

"Ah, that's interesting," He said, smiling some more. "I don't think I introduced myself earlier, but my name is Ulrich Stern. What's yours?" He asked.

"Ae-Aelita. Aelita Hopper." I stammered in nervousness, and smiled.

"Wow, beautiful name." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "Yours too." I smiled. Wow, was this happening? This had to be the best day I had ever had in my life so far.

Ulrich looked at his phone. "Well, I need to go or I'll miss the bus. It was great talking to you Aelita." He said, as he waved.

"You too!" I yelled, in happiness.

I didn't know how to feel at this point. It was like a happiness overload. It felt so amazing. Hopefully lunch tomorrow with the Kadic Plastics will go smoothly. But for some reason, I had a really bad feeling about it..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lunch With The Kadic Plastics **

**Aelita's POV **

The next day, lunch came. My mom and dad were all upon my case when I came home. They wouldn't leave me alone and stop asking me how my first day was. But I guess that's every parent's question when their child comes home from their first day of school.

Having lunch with the Kadic Plastics was like escaping the real world and entering girl world. Surprisingly, girl world had a lot of rules.

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a pony tail once a week," Taelia was telling me. "So I guess you picked today."

My hair was a little bit past my shoulder blades. I remember when I got my hair cut, and it was so short. People thought I was a boy with pink hair. So embarrassing.

"Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays. If you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch," Taelia said. I honestly thought that was a little absurd. "I mean not just you, but any of us. Okay, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the art freaks."

I looked over at the art table, and Yumi and Odd were goofing off. I actually thought it was kind of funny.

"Also, we wanted you to eat lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. I mean you wouldn't buy a skirt without asking a friend first if it looked good on you, would you?" Taelia said, smiling.

"Uh, I wouldn't?" My eyebrow raised.

Taelia nodded. "Yeah. It's the same way with guys. You may think you like someone, but you could be wrong." She said.

"One hundred twenty calories and forty-eight calories from fat, what percent is that?" Sissi asked Taelia.

"Well, how many times will forty-eight go into one twenty?" Taelia said, all ditzy like. Wow.

"I'm only eating foods with less than thirty percent calories from fat." Sissi said.

I thought about it in my head for a second. "It's forty percent." I blurted.

Sissi and Taelia raised their eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, forty-eight over one twenty equals X over one hundred, then you cross multiply and get the value of X." I explained. Wow. I am such a nerd!

Sissi thought long and hard about it for a second. "Whatever. I'm getting cheese fries. I'll be right back." She said, as she got up out of her seat.

"So, have you seen any guys you think are cute yet?" Taelia asked, as she sat her arms crossed on the table.

I smiled as I thought about Ulrich. "Well, there's this guy in my Calculus class I think is really cute."

Brynja gasped. "Who is it?" She smiled.

"It's a senior?" Taelia said, groping the suspense.

"His name is Ulrich Stern."

Taelia and Brynja gasped. "No no no." They both said at the same time.

"Oh no, you can't like Ulrich Stern, that's Sissi's ex boyfriend." Taelia said, eyes wide. "They went out for like a year."

Brynja tapped me to get my attention. "They went out for a year."

"Yeah, and then she was totally devastated when he broke up with her." Taelia said, in a whiny fashion.

Brynja squinted. "I thought she dumped him for Theo Gauthier."

"It doesn't matter, ex boyfriends are off-limits to best friends. That's like the rules of feminism! Don't worry, I won't tell Sissi what you said. It'll be like our little secret." Taelia said, and smiled.

* * *

8th period came. I was honestly a little devastated after what Taelia had told me. But whatever.

Even though I wasn't allowed to like Ulrich, I was still allowed to look at him. And think about him...

I zoned out with him in my sight. I just couldn't get over how cute he was. Why did I have to be a victim of this?

Just then the bell rang. Well.. I guess I was still allowed to talk to him too. "Hey Ul-!" I yelled, when suddenly a guy with blonde hair and glasses stepped in front of me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? Aelita Hopper?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said hesitantly.

He smiled. "I'm Jeremie Belpois, head of the Kadic Mathletes team. We participate in math challenges with other schools around the country, and we can get twice as much funding if we have a girl. So you should think about joining."

"Oh! You'd be perfect for it!" Ms. Kensington said.

"Yeah, great." I said.

"Splendid. Our next meeting is next Wednesday. Be sure to come by." He said.

"Okay." I said. I didn't really care too much about the Mathletes at the moment. I just cared about talking to Ulrich.

I ran out the classroom, hoping to find him. But he was nowhere in sight. I felt kind of sad.

I sighed, and continued walking. I walked out of the main entrance to go home. Until, I spotted Sissi. She waved me down.

"Come on Aelita, we're going shopping!" She yelled, and swirled her hair around so it was going down her back.

Sissi was like the Barbie Doll I never had. I've never seen anyone so glamorous.

I walked over to Sissi, Taelia, and Brynja. They told me they were going to the mall.

Just then, I caught sight Ulrich. I waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

Oh, crap! I forgot about Sissi. But she didn't seem to notice who I was waving at.

We started walking to the mall, which wasn't really too far from the school.

"So, how do you like Kadic Academy so far?" Sissi asked, as she repositioned her purse on her left shoulder.

I nodded in satisfaction. "It's alright. I think I'm gonna join the Mathletes." I said.

Sissi quickly nodded her head back and forth. "No no! You can't do that, that's social suicide! You are so lucky to have as friends to guide you."

I shrugged it off, and looked to my right. I quickly caught sight of Yumi at a kiosk for your skin. I was in shock, because I never realized she worked here. Granted, it was only my second day going to Kadic. She waved at me, and I waved back.

"Oh my gosh, there's William!" Taelia said.

"Where?" Brynja asked, caught off guard. I quickly caught sight of him and girl who was wearing glasses and black hair. She was wearing a pink top with jeans.

Taelia gasped. "And he's with Emily Leduc!" She said, in a pissed-off kind of tone.

"I heard they're going out." Brynja said.

Sissi laughed. "Ha, William is not going out with Emily. No, he cannot play her off like that. He is such a little pig."

Sissi quickly dug out her phone out of her purse, which was a pink flip phone.

Taelia got scared as soon as she saw Sissi's phone. "You're not going to call him, are you?"

"No, do you think I'm an idiot?" Sissi said, as she started dialing a number on her phone, and put it up to her ear. "Leduc on South Boulevard."

"Caller ID!" Taelia said.

"Not when you connect from an operator." Sissi quickly spat.

"Hello?" I heard a voice over the phone say.

"Hello, may I please speak to Emily Leduc?" Sissi said with satisfaction.

"She's not home right now, who's calling?"

"Oh, this is Susan from Planned Parenthood, I have her test results. Would you please tell her to give me a call as soon as possible? It's urgent. Thank you!" Sissi said, and closed her phone. "She's not going out with anyone." Sissi quickly said.

Taelia laughed. "Okay, that was so fetch!"

In a way, I thought that was kind of childish but brilliant. But hey, I guess if I saw a girl with Ulrich, I'd probably feel the same way.

* * *

We walked back to Kadic to the dormitories. I never realized Kadic was a boarding school. We walked upstairs to Sissi's dorm.

When she opened her door, I was so amazed. Her entire room was pink, she had a queen sized bed, and her own bathroom.

"This is your room?" I said in amazement.

Sissi sat on her bed. "Yeah, it was going to be an exercise facility, but I made my dad trade me." She said, as she took off her shoes.

"Put on 98.8!" Brynja said.

I looked over, and saw a whole bunch of pictures on a bulletin board. I quickly caught sight of a picture of Sissi and Ulrich together.

"Ugh, my hips are huge!" Brynja said, in complaint, while looking in Sissi's gigantic body mirror.

"Oh please, I hate my calves." Taelia said, as she walked over to the mirror.

"At least you guys can wear halters, I have man shoulders." Sissi said.

I used to think there was just fat and skinny, but apparently, there can be a lot of things wrong with your body.

"My hairline is so weird." Taelia said.

"My pores are huge." Sissi said.

"My nail beds suck." Brynja said.

They all then looked over at me, as if they knew I had an insecurity. I shrugged, "I have really bad breath in the morning." I said.

"Ew." Brynja said.

They all walked away from the mirror. I looked over and saw Brynja pick out a book of some sort.

"Oh my gosh, I remember this!" She said.

Sissi laughed. "I haven't looked at that in forever."

"Check it out Aelita, it's our Burn Book. We cut out people's pictures from the year book and then we wrote comments."

"Heidi Klinger is a grotsky little bitch." Taelia read out loud.

"Still true!" Sissi said, as she popped a pimple on her face.

"Jeremie Belpois made out with a laptop." Brynja said, as she kept turning pages.

Until I saw a page that had Yumi and Odd on it.

"Yumi Ishiyama is a dike." Taelia said.

"Who is that?" Brynja asked, as she pointed to Odd's picture.

"Isn't that that kid, Odd?" Taelia asked.

"Yeah, he's almost too gay to function." I giggled and blurted. Oh crap.

Sissi walked over. "That's funny, put that in there!"

Oh no, maybe that was only okay whenever Yumi said it. And of course she's going to want me to tell her everything. Crap, what did I just do?


End file.
